


The Bet (Ziall)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn goes to see a football game with his best mate Louis. Niall’s home sick, but he and Zayn make a bet. The winner gets one hundred pounds - or perhaps they could think of another form of payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet (Ziall)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with soya.

The crowd was roaring as Manchester United scored another goal, bringing the tally to 2-1 in the final minutes of the game. Zayn sat next to his best mate Louis, both of them jumping up, shouting and pumping their fists in the air along with thousands of other enthusiastic fans. Zayn pulled out his phone for the third time of the day once the crowd seated themselves again to update Niall who was at home sick with a cold and couldn’t join.

“manchester scored, score’s 2-1” he typed as the screams died out, although Louis kept cheering.

“Fuck cmon derby! I cnt afford to lose this bet,” Niall replied, knowing that this game had one hundred pounds on the line. Niall was a derby supporter and his boyfriend wasn’t, so they always got quite competitive about games. Zayn chuckled and showed Niall’s reply to Louis, who scoffed. Seeming to forget Niall couldn’t hear him, Louis yelled “Derby can suck my dick!” to the phone, which made Zayn snicker. “Think you had a bit too much to drink before we came, Lou.”

“What do you mean, Zayn? You can never get enough to drink! I’m meeting Hazza at the bar tonight so he can get me drunk there,” Louis slurred, enunciating the nickname he only used when he was really drunk. Zayn sneered at his comment, turning his attention back to the game momentarily until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He glanced back down at his phone and opened a new waiting message from Niall.

“can’t wait for you to get back home Z, i’m real bored xx.” 

Zayn drew in a sharp breath as he read this. Niall only typed x’s when he was feeling particularly horny, instead of typing “I’m horny” and somebody accidentally reading their personal confession. It had happened just a few months ago. Unfortunately Zayn’s mum had been the victim of the event. The new text notification had made his phone light up on the counter between them during tea time and his mother had read the message in shock, to which Zayn had gone beet red. After that incident, the boys had established a sort of “secret code” for when they were feeling horny, that only the two of them knew.

“don’t worry Ni, when I get home I’ll take good care of ya,” Zayn replied, positive that Niall would understand what he meant.

“Watchu gonna do babe?” Niall answered, and Zayn found he was becoming less and less focused on the game as their conversation progressed. Louis was next to him, clapping and shouting while Zayn contemplated what to say next. “I’ll collect my 100 pounds aha ;)” he typed, smirking at his smart response.

“fuck you, gettin me all hot for you and then pissin me off, nt cool Z,” Niall replied, and Zayn could just imagine his exasperated expression. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll do you good too ;) xx,” Zayn answered for Niall’s sake. 

“U better nt be lying or ur sleeping on the couch 2nite” Niall responded, and Zayn figured that Louis was too focused on the game (and too drunk) to be bothered to peek at his phone screen, so it wouldn’t hurt him to type back a cheeky reply.

“There r other ways u could pay me tht 100 pounds ;)”

He jumped in his seat when Louis suddenly cursed real loud and hopped out of his seat, screaming profanities at the field. Zayn glanced up at the big screen just in time to see the replay of the goal against Manchester’s goalie. He groaned as his phone buzzed again on his lap. “dont be so sure you’re gonna win malik, bc if derby wins then i’ll make u pay me back th way i want,” Zayn read.

Zayn began to feel uncomfortable in his seat, and Louis continued to boo along with the other Man U fans, all frustrated at their team. Zayn felt rather small, seeming to be the only one seated, but at this point he couldn’t give two fucks about who won or lost, he just wanted to get home.

“Christ!” Louis exclaimed quite loudly, looking down at Zayn. “Mate did you see that? Complete and utter shit, I’d say!”

“No sorry, Niall texted me and I wasn’t looking,” Zayn said, trying to hide the tent that was slightly starting to form in his pants. If Louis noticed, he knew he’d never hear the end of it, drunk or not. Louis sighed in defeat and turned to the field again, so Zayn took the opportunity to type back a reply to Niall. 

“and what exactly would you make me do? ;)”

“Oh, your little boyfriend!” Louis cooed when he sat back down again. “Does he know we fucked three years ago?” Louis probed with a laugh, and Zayn joined in as well, shaking his head no before turning his attention back to the phone buzzing in his lap.

“I thnk I’d make u start with something easy like a bj and then make u ride me. Fuck maybe ill even tie u up 2nite”

Zayn had to hold back the deep groan that threatened to escape his throat as he imagined Niall tying him to the headboard, just like he’d done a few months ago to punish Zayn for grinding with another guy – who, in his defense, looked a lot like Niall - at the club while he was piss drunk. Niall knew that Zayn had a kink for being tied up, but saved it for special occasions.

“oh yeah? now i’m sort of wishing derby’s gonna win if you’ll tie me up ;)” he replied, his pants becoming tighter by the minute.

The game was in the final minute now, and Zayn had his fingers crossed for Derby despite his twenty years of being a Man U fan. Louis was shouting and waving his arms around, and when the match ended with a tie announcing overtime, Zayn groaned knowing he’d have to wait even longer until overtime was over to leave. Just his luck. He fiddled with the phone in his pocket, anxious to get a reply while the crowd settled around him.

“Yeah baby I’ll be there soon, Man U just went into overtime. No, I’m not drunk Hazza, stop,” Louis was shouting to Zayn’s right, and the younger boy realised he was on the phone with Harry.

Taking advantage of Louis’ distraction, Zayn glanced down at his phone and read: “oh yeah? well what will u make me do if manchestr wins?”

“Ride me bcuz u look so fuckin hot hopping up and down on my dick,” Zayn replied, knowing very well Niall would be growing harder every message. He wanted him to wait for him though, so he quickly typed out another message before Niall even had the opportunity to reply. “Dnt touch urself before I get there ni. Wait for me.”

“jesus christ zayn i’m fucking dying here”

Niall’s quick reply made Zayn laugh and he glanced at the scoreboard. Still 10 minutes to go, and by the time he would drive through the traffic in the parking lot and in the street, it could be well over an hour before he got home. “hang in there baby,” he replied, shoving his phone under his leg when Louis tried to take a peek.

“Mind dropping me off at that fancy club down the road from your place on the way home? Harry’s waiting for me,” Louis leaned over to ask Zayn, shouting over the crowd who roared loudly as Man U approached the opponent’s goal.

“Of course mate,” Zayn replied.

He snapped his head back towards the game, sighing in relief when the goalie caught the ball and kicked it towards the center line. He took out his phone again as Louis screamed out in frustration and read Niall’s next message. “i can’t fucking just sit here nd not do anything when i imagine you tied up to my bed while i fuck you hard and listen to you scream my name over and over.” Zayn whined and crossed his legs awkwardly as his head filled with those vivid images.

“Wanna leave early, Lou? Get a head start on traffic? I’ll tell Ni to turn on the game and update us on speaker phone if you want,” Zayn asked eagerly, hoping the desperation wasn’t too obvious.

Louis sighed heavily, groaning and swearing under his breath as he debated the issue in his head. “I wanna stay but I wanna meet up with Haz because he said he was gonna give me a good time,” he whined, and Zayn crinkled his nose.

“I don’t really want to know about two of my best mates’ sex life, if you don’t mind,” he muttered. “So I guess we’ll leave now?”

“Sure,” Louis said and they both got up, stepping through the aisles and cautiously walking in front of people. “Call Niall when we get to the car though. I can’t miss any of it!” Louis slurred, and once they stepped down the stairs, Zayn slipped an arm around his waist to help the staggering boy walk.

He helped Louis through the parking lot and found the car, assisting his older friend inside. He then pulled out his mobile and dialed Niall’s number, putting it on speaker as he slid inside the vehicle.

“Zayn-” Niall’s panting voice echoed through the car.

“Ni, you’re on speaker,” Zayn quickly warned before he could say anything too embarrassing.

“Hi, Niall!” Louis shouted. “We’re in the car and we’re driving back so keep us updated!” Zayn heard Niall grunt in frustration, and he had a vague idea as to what Niall had been doing prior to the call, judging by his familiar pants.

“Oh, Niall… I thought we agreed to something not too long ago,” Zayn said, referring to the fact that he knew Niall had just been ridding himself of his aching hard on.

“Wasn’t an agreement, you were just telling me what to do,” Niall argued in a somewhat strained voice.

“But you didn’t listen to me,” Zayn said smugly, steering swiftly through the traffic as Louis stared blankly ahead.

“But Zayn-” Niall whined, his voice raspier than usual.

“How’s the game?!” Louis suddenly shouted, and Niall cussed under his breath. Zayn heard him scramble for the TV remote. “3-2 for Derby,” he replied smugly.

“FUCK!” Louis shouted. “I bet you’re lying, you little piece of shit. Don’t fuck with us Niall.”

“Calm down, Lou. They’re actually winning,” Niall chuckled, and Zayn gulped in anticipation.

“Jesus Christ… can’t believe this shit” Louis yelled, looking out the window as Niall spoke again quietly. “Derby’s winning, Zayn”

“Mmm, I know Niall,” Zayn murmured, knowing how the sound of his voice alone would make Niall feel.

“Fuck, Zayn, if you keep teasing me I’ll have to hang up,” he groaned, and Zayn heard him rearrange his position.

“Don’t!” Zayn shouted, meaning more than one thing. He knew Niall was going to continue touching himself like before they called if he hung up, so he had to keep him on the line. “Wait until I’m home.”

“How far from home are you?” Niall asked almost dreadfully.

“We left earlier so traffic won’t be much of a problem, but we’re still about twenty minutes away,” Zayn said carefully, glancing over at Louis who was scowling out the window like a child who just can’t get their way.

“Fuck, Zayn….” Niall whined, and Zayn almost pitied the boy. He reached for the phone that was on speaker and turned it off, putting the mobile to his ear. “Babe you’re off speaker. What are you going to do until I get home?” he said, knowing Niall would be more comfortable without Louis’ ears hearing him.

“Christ, I can’t take this, Zayn. I really fucking can’t,” Niall cried, and Zayn felt bad for getting him this horny before he could get home. Plus, Niall was sick and this might not be the best cure. 

“Don’t forget to drop me off at the club!” Louis suddenly shouted, and Zayn had to swerve the car quickly to the left so he wouldn’t miss the turn.

“Help yourself,” Zayn told him, hoping he’d appreciate the words. “Just don’t hang up the phone. Want to hear you.”

“I can touch?” Niall asked almost too excitedly, relief flooding through him as Zayn told him yes again.

He heard him unbuckle his pants quickly and shove them down his legs, and then heard the snap of the elastic as he tugged his boxers off his waist. Zayn turned the car into the parking lot of the club and Louis stumbled out, slurring a quick “thanks” before joining Harry, who was waiting near the curb.

Zayn watched Louis stumble over to Harry who caught him, kissing his lips tenderly and grabbing hold of his waist, holding the drunken boy up. Their simple touching just made Zayn want to get back to Niall even quicker, and then he remembered his boyfriend on the phone. He put it back on speaker and listened, hearing Niall moan once before Zayn spoke. “I’m alone now, Niall. Talk to me.”

“Fuck, Zayn, I’m so hard right now, so fucking hard just for you. All because of you,” Niall whimpered, and Zayn could faintly hear the rub of Niall’s skin. “God damn, wish I could touch myself too,” Zayn growled, stepping harder on the accelerator.

Zayn was aching down below; definitely the most eager he had been in a while. Niall was a good boyfriend for that kind of thing - he always helped Zayn when he was horny no matter how tired he was, and Zayn did the same in return. Now, being apart felt like the worst thing ever. “I’ll be home soon baby,” Zayn mumbled, and Niall heard him grunt at the sound of his pet name.

“Zayn, Zayn you feel so good, fuck Zayn I’m close,” Niall moaned loudly, and Zayn had to clench his teeth together as he heard Niall pumping faster. He snuck a hand off the wheel and started gently palming his hard on through his jeans, moaning quietly at the feeling. “Don’t cum until I get home,” he growled at Niall sternly.

“Fuck, baby you’re so good. Make me feel so good,” Niall hissed as he continued to pump himself, and Zayn felt like he was going to come in his pants at any moment. Niall was driving him insane. His boyfriend had always been a master at turning him on. He appeared to be so innocent, but was a kinky, horny little bastard when they were alone.

“Niall don’t cum,” Zayn hissed harshly, knowing that if Niall let himself go, he would be quick to follow just by hearing him. He didn’t really want to have a sticky drive back. “Zayn, you’re so hot Zayn. Fuck, you’re amazing baby,” Niall continued.

“Christ, Niall. I’m pulling in to our street now, stop touching yourself now,” Zayn ordered, and he heard Niall whine in pain as he did as told.

“Hurry baby, it hurts. Need you to fix it,” Niall wailed while he spoke and Zayn sped up again, just dying to reach their drive.

“I’m coming babe, I’m coming,” Zayn growled, and Niall whimpered when he heard the revving of the engine.

“Don’t crash. Christ, don’t crash Zayn,” he said, and Zayn sighed. 

“I won’t Ni, the roads are empty,” he muttered in reply, speeding again when their driveway came into sight.

He rolled to a stop almost immediately and his hands were shaking as he unbuckled his seat belt and ran outside without even contemplating locking the car. He ran into the flat, heading straight to the bedroom where Niall had been when he left home only hours ago. He had been sick for days now, and Zayn hoped he was feeling well enough to last.

He opened the door to the bedroom and frowned when he saw the empty bed. Before he could register what was happening, the door slammed shut behind him and he felt himself being pushed backwards and knocked into the door. “Niall,” he groaned as Niall’s lips crashed to his. “You shouldn’t be out of bed.”

“Shut the fuck up Zayn,” Niall groaned, annoyed that his boyfriend was suddenly concerned about his health after causing him to be in this state. Zayn’s fingers went to Niall’s bare hips and he noticed the blonde boy was completely naked in front of him and that he was achingly hard as well.

“I see you’re all ready for me,” Zayn snickered when Niall’s lips attached to his neck, sucking wildly.

“Fuck you,” Niall growled. “It hurts and you better do what I say because Derby won.”

“What if I just pay you those hundred pounds instead?” Zayn teased while Niall licked a trail from the base of his neck to his jaw, his hands grabbing at Zayn’s hair, jerking his head back to get better access to his neck.

“Fuck off. Get on the bed,” Niall hissed, pulling Zayn off the wall and pushing him towards their bed.

Zayn grunted when his back fell against the duvet and Niall landed on top of him, his hands gripping the back of Zayn’s neck while Zayn’s hands scratched down Niall’s back. After a few chaste kisses, Niall got up and walked to the dresser, pulling out two of his ties. “Budge up,” he ordered the other boy to scotch up the mattress before tying Zayn’s wrists to the headboard, his button up shirt still on.

“Holy fuck. Baby didn’t you want to start easy? Like a blow job?” Zayn asked, panting as Niall crawled over to him on the bed, straddling his hips. His fingers began to slowly unbutton Zayn’s shirt with shaky fingers and he shook his head frantically.

“That was before you made me this fucking hard,” Niall replied.

“Niall, Niall calm down,” Zayn whispered when Niall’s shaky hands moved to his waist, tugging impatiently at his jeans. “Let me give you a blowjob first. I’ll make it extra good.” He smiled a crooked smile, the one that he knew Niall loved so much. He heard the deep growl that rumbled in his chest at the sight, making Zayn grow even harder as he awaited a response.

“Fine, and you always make it good Malik,” Niall winked before reaching to untie Zayn’s wrists for a few minutes.

“Lie down Ni,” Zayn ordered, but Niall shook his head.

“Sit on the floor,” he ordered back and Zayn looked at him strangely, to which Niall only replied “who won the bet?” Zayn immediately scrambled to the floor and Niall moved to sit on the edge of the bed, signaling Zayn to get between his legs. He moved his head closer to Niall’s hard on, and raised a hand to rub it slowly.

“You’re so big, Niall,” Zayn whispered, knowing how it affects his boyfriend when he compliments him. He looked up through his lashes with an innocent look to see Niall’s chest rising up and down quickly, his hands clenched around the bed sheets.

“C’mon Zayn,” Niall hissed, growing impatient. Zayn sat up on his knees to pull Niall down for a sweet, lingering kiss, fierce tongues and teeth clashing together, before settling back down and staring at his hard member. He leaned down and groaned when one of Niall’s hands reached for his hair, fisting it as he licked the tip.

“M-more, take more,” Niall whined, gasping loudly when Zayn stuck out his tongue to lick one long stripe from his base to the tip. He kissed the side of the shaft and sucked a little on the side, making Niall grunt. “Fuck you Zayn, fuck.”

Zayn laughed against his member, the vibrations sending shivers down Niall’s spine, before doing as told - after all, Niall did win the bet. He took him in deeper this time, choking a little bit as Niall hit the back of his throat. His eyes watered, but he looked up through his long lashes at his boyfriend moaning pornographically already on the bed before him.

“Goddamn,” Niall swore when his eyes made contact with Zayn’s watery ones, resisting the urge to screw them shut. “You’re so fucking hot around my dick. Your sexy little mouth sucking me,” Niall spat out, panting heavily. Zayn moaned at Niall’s words, which made Niall shudder at the throaty tremor.

Zayn’s hands were gripping Niall’s hips as he continued to lower himself on his dick, occasionally pulling out with a pop to lick the tip or suck at the base. Niall was writhing beneath him, leaning back on the bed on his free arm, his back arched and his head thrown back in pleasure. The hand fisting Zayn’s hair pushed him deeper every time he took him in.

“I-I’m so close babe, keep going,” Niall moaned through his teeth when Zayn sucked harshly on the tip, pumping his hand slowly on the shaft. “Faster,” he groaned, bucking his hips up for more friction.

Zayn pulled back, breathless, but continued to pump his fist along Niall’s shaft. He leaned up for another kiss as his wrist flicked, and Niall moaned in his mouth when he rubbed his thumb along the slit. “M’gonna come babe,” Niall groaned.

“Come for me,” Zayn whispered against Niall’s mouth, squeezing his dick when he felt him tense up. Niall moaned Zayn’s name loudly and pulled back from the kiss, his eyes screwed shut as he released all over Zayn’s hand and chest, which was revealed by his opened shirt.

Zayn wiped his fingers on the bed sheets and they both caught their breaths for a moment. Niall drew Zayn close, nuzzling his face into the tan skin of his neck and leaving a few gentle kisses there as his heavy breathing blew in hot puffs on Zayn’s neck.

“You feeling alright, Niall? Don’t feel too sick to keep going?” Zayn teased, reaching down to stroke Niall’s now limp, oversensitive dick.

“Don’t touch it yet, it’s sensitive,” he mumbled into Zayn’s neck, licking and biting it softly. They stayed like that, Niall hunched over the older boy on the floor while they caught their breath. Zayn chuckled when Niall suddenly decided to pull Zayn up and onto the bed a few minutes later. He quickly crawled on top and lifted his arms upward, tying them to the headboard again.

“Now let’s get you out of these,” Niall groaned, his small fingers sluggishly unbuttoning Zayn’s jeans. He was still painfully hard in his pants and would be relieved to lose the restraint on them, and felt a lot better when Niall pulled his jeans down, leaving him only in his boxers. Niall used both hands to slowly stroke Zayn through his boxers, making the older boy squirm and moan beneath him as his nails dug into the material of the tie holding his hands together.

“I’m going to make you pay for making me wait, Malik,” Niall growled seductively in Zayn’s ear, making his jaw drop and a long, shaky breath escape his lips.

“Please.”

That was all Zayn found the ability to mutter in reply as Niall straddled his hips again, kissing down his long torso. He trailed his fingers over his tattoos, paying extra attention to them as he nipped at the ones on his collarbones and hips. He loved Zayn’s tattoos, especially the one of Niall’s name permanently inked on his wrist.

“Please what,” Niall growled against the skin at Zayn’s hip, and he felt Zayn jerk his hips up desperately, his panting filling up the silence of the bedroom.

“Please, do something, anything,” he cried out, his head rolling from side to side in a wild way.

“Anything for you,” Niall whispered, sliding his fingers under the waistline of Zayn’s boxers teasingly before tugging them down. Zayn’s dick was uncovered, red and hard and just dying to be touched, and considering the restraints on his wrists, Niall would have to be the one to do that.

He leaned up and kissed Zayn hard on the mouth, pushing his tongue through Zayn’s parted lips as he let his hands roam all over his chest and his strong biceps, which flexed against the bindings, and grinded his hips slowly against Zayn’s, making the older boy’s breathing go shallow.

“Fuck,” Zayn moaned, throwing his head back. “I love you so much Niall. Christ you’re the fucking sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Niall chuckled against Zayn’s skin, his smile spreading against it as he trailed sloppy open-mouthed kisses down to his bellybutton.

“You like this, don’t you? You’re loving this you horny little bastard,” Niall moaned, licking and sucking softly on Zayn’s tip before hovering above, blowing some cold air onto it. Zayn’s entire body shivered at the feeling, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Answer me,” he growled, gripping Zayn’s hips tightly with his hands.

“Yes, so much.”

Zayn groaned when Niall took him in deeper, his tip hitting the back of his throat. He wanted nothing but to dig his hands into Niall’s hair and force him harder onto his dick, but he was refrained from doing so and that frustrated him beyond belief. Niall went down on Zayn very slowly, taking his sweet time to suck and tease him. Zayn was going wild, his arms pulling against the ties and his head thrashing wildly.

“Ni,” he breathed shakily. “Niall go faster, please. It hurts Ni,” he begged when Niall placed a hand on his hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth, rubbing circles into the tender skin.

Niall could see Zayn was reaching his peak, so he couldn’t help but proceed to tease him. With Zayn’s begging, he sucked up to the tip and came off his dick with a pop, except this time he didn’t continue. He sat up and watched Zayn’s face turn from pleasure to pain and frustration. “Christ, Niall! Please-“

“Want me to ride you?” Niall interrupted him with a questioning voice.

Zayn closed his eyes at the thought, and nodded eagerly, his fingers digging into his restraints. “Yes. Yes. Yes Niall, please baby.”

Niall smirked at his boyfriend’s begging and crawled up his body again before Zayn interrupted the silence. “But I thought you were in charge?”

“I am. But I want your dick up my arse, is that a problem?” Niall said with a quirk of his eyebrow and Zayn chuckled. He puckered his lips and waited for Niall to lean in and kiss him.

“I love you so much,” Zayn said with a laugh, adjusting himself on the bed.

“I love you too,” Niall growled against Zayn’s lips, kissing him a second time with as much passion as he could. “So fucking much,” he added, chuckling before he pulled away.

“Where’s the lube?” he asked.

“Dunno, but hurry up and find it before my dick falls off,” Zayn complained.

Niall leaned over the end of the bed and scrambled through the side drawer, pulling out a new bottle. He quickly tore the plastic wrapping off the cap. Once open, he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and spread it over Zayn’s dick, rubbing some into his own entrance. Zayn growled loudly at the sight of Niall touching himself.

“I’d make you stretch me, but you’re sort of… tied up,” Niall smirked, shooting Zayn a wink before sitting in front of him, spreading his legs out and slowly easing a finger into himself. He made sure to moan Zayn’s name extra loud, as he pumped his finger inside, Zayn hissing loudly at the spectacle.

“You fucking bastard,” he spat as he squirmed on the bed while Niall continued to stretch himself.

“Oh Zayn, oh baby you feel so good inside of me. Ugh harder Zayn. Faster. Fuck me faster. Oh, Harry,” Niall moaned dramatically, purposely shouting his best mate’s name in hopes that it would wind Zayn up with jealousy. And it worked. He was breathing heavier now, and his body was flushed as he tried to pull out of the restraints.

Niall closed his eyes as he curled his finger upwards, a shiver shooting through his body. He added another finger and heard Zayn repeatedly trying to tug his arms free and the clashing of the headboard on the wall as he did so.

Suddenly, he felt a warm body crash on top of him, grabbing his wrists and pulling his three fingers from his hole, pinning both of his arms over his head. Stunned, he opened his eyes to see Zayn on top of him, who had tugged free from his restraints.

“You fucking bastard,” he growled, before grinding his cock into Niall’s. “You fucking tease.”

“Zayn,” Niall gasped between kisses as the dark haired boy feverishly attacked his lips. “Need you inside me now, Zayn. I think I’m good. M’stretched enough for you baby.”

“Hmm, who’s the desperate one now?” Zayn teased, grabbing his cock and pumping it a few times to relieve tension, but mostly to piss Niall off. “Maybe I should tease you like you did to me,” he smirked, loving how Niall’s eyes were dark with lust.

“I won the bet!” Niall spat, defensively, and Zayn only chuckled in defeat, lifting himself off of Niall to lie on his back with an arm supporting him up a little bit, the younger boy sprawled out between his legs. “Then come on baby,” Zayn signalled Niall over to him. Niall clumsily climbed on top of Zayn again in response and grabbed his wrists, tugging them upwards.

“Gimme them Zayn, I’m tying you up again,” he whispered, and chuckled when Zayn whined but complied anyways.

“Fuck,” he whispered while Niall tied him up again, this time tighter so he couldn’t escape the bindings.

“This way you’ll enjoy my hands on you even more,” Niall said seductively, trailing a hand down Zayn’s exposed chest.

“But you’re sick, Ni. You’ll get tired more easily. How am I going to help you ride through it if I can’t lift your hips for you,” Zayn argued, trying to come up with any given excuse to be untied. Although to be honest, he still found being tied up extremely hot.

“I’m a little sick, not paralyzed from the waist down,” Niall muttered. “I think I’ll manage,” he winked before lifting his hips and hovering above Zayn’s dick, teasing him by slowly moving down, just a little bit, before lifting up again. He sat on his knees, straddling Zayn’s hips, supporting his weight by holding himself onto Zayn’s hips so he couldn’t buck up.

“Fuck, Ni.”

“You’re so eager sweetheart,” Niall snickered before finally giving in to Zayn’s pain and lowering himself down. He winced at the stretch, tight from a couple of days without sex, but sat still at the base until he adjusted.

“You feel so good on me, Ni. So good. You’re so perfect. Move for me baby,” Zayn encouraged.

“W-wait a minute” Niall stuttered, taking deep breaths to try and adjust. “You’re so big,” he moaned, and Zayn grunted impatiently.

“Fucking move Niall,” he panted, and Niall slowly obliged, moving his hips up as he slowly rotated them, just the way Zayn liked. Zayn threw his head back in pleasure as Niall adapted a steady pace, grinding just right. He reached out with one hand to tug Zayn’s head forward, forcing them to make eye contact again. “Watch me,” Niall ordered.

Zayn opened his mouth to say something, but his words were lost as Niall went down on his dick again, making him exhale sharply and moan. “Niall, oh Niall, fuck yes,” he whimpered, tugging desperately against the ties holding his wrists together. Niall smirked and moved up again, building up a rhythm.

Zayn observed Niall with dark eyes. He watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head every few thrusts and how his mouth hung open the entire time, little gasps and grunts leaving his swollen pink lips with every bounce. He watched how Niall’s arms flexed every time he lifted himself up with the support of Zayn’s hips or shoulders, and how his abs contracted as well.

“You’re so sexy,” Zayn grunted, his breaths becoming shallower and shallower as he felt himself come closer to his release. “Go faster Niall, I’m-I’m almost there,” he panted, and Niall tried to pick up speed, but his legs were becoming weary. 

“M’trying,” he groaned.

“Untie me please baby, ‘m just gonna help you,” Zayn slurred in an unsteady voice. “Wanna help you finish.”

“No, Zayn. I can do it myself,” he hissed, trying to speed up to pleasure Zayn enough to reach his peak - and to prove a point.

“N-Niall I’m serious, I can help you,” Zayn moaned again when Niall sped up a little, but otherwise kept a steady pace. “Fuck you’re such a stubborn bastard,” he swore when Niall ignored him.

Niall tried a new tactic, angling his grinding differently so that he hit Zayn with a new sensation of pleasure, and also helped himself as well when Zayn hit a nerve deep inside of him. He discovered how much this new angle pleased his boyfriend and continued to hit it repeatedly, both of their moans and panting filling the otherwise silent room.

“Keep going baby, c’mon,” Zayn encouraged breathlessly, desperately trying to tug his wrists free. “Christ I wish I could touch you Niall, I’d pump your huge dick so hard you’d be screaming my name,” he continued, knowing Niall had a weak spot for dirty talking.

“Fuck,” Niall moaned, throwing his head down on Zayn’s shoulder as he continued his incessant movements. “Do you like seeing me like this, Niall? Tied up beneath you while you hop up and down on my cock? Do you?” Zayn continued, knowing this would help him reach his peak.

“Yes, yes Zayn don’t stop, keep going,” he ordered, rotating his hips in circular motions to hit new spots, making the both of them moan loudly. He moved to suck a bruise on Zayn’s neck as the older boy grunted and swore at him.

“I’m close Ni, ‘m gonna come,” Zayn said in a shaky voice. Niall sped up and used one hand to fist his cock, pumping it and moaning loudly as Zayn watched him. “Fuck, Niall. Baby ‘m gonna-“

“Look at me when you come,” Niall ordered, and Zayn was about to reply, but a vulgar, strangled moan interrupted him. Niall watched Zayn’s face as he released deep inside the Irish boy, his whole body tensing beneath him as their eyes stayed locked. Niall stayed seated on his cock as it filled him up, moaning at the fresh feeling. He felt Zayn growing soft beneath him, but pumped himself to finish himself off. He kept Zayn inside of him despite the other boy’s oversensitivity.

“Lemme do it. Please baby,” Zayn said breathlessly, tugging his wrists in attempt to free them again. “Let me finish you off nice and good.”

Niall nodded quickly, his breath coming in short puffs as he reached up, fumbling with the tie at Zayn’s wrists. “Fuck, why did I tie it so tight,” he swore as Zayn left small kisses on his chest, which was right above his face when he stretched for the bindings. As soon as one hand was free, Zayn reached for his boyfriend and wrapped his fingers around his red hard dick.

“Come on baby, come for me,” Zayn groaned, continuously pumping. He was growing painfully sensitive inside of Niall, but he ignored the agony as he listened to Niall’s loud grunts of his name over and over. Niall shouted Zayn’s name as he reached the edge and felt his whole body tense; cum shooting out of him and onto Zayn’s chest, still half covered by his unbuttoned shirt. Zayn hissed as Niall’s walls clenched around his extremely sensitive dick.

Zayn pulled Niall close with his free hand and kissed him slowly before slapping his hips a couple times. “Get up sweetheart. And untie my other hand please,” he asked, and Niall lifted himself off of his boyfriend’s dick. His legs were shaking as he crawled up the bed to reach the other tie.

Zayn sighed happily when his second wrist was freed, and he rubbed it with his other hand to relieve some of the tension. He then pulled Niall close to his chest as their breathing slowed, recovering from their orgasms. Their lips met in a few quick kisses before Zayn flipped Niall onto his back, hovering over his head with his elbows perched on either side. Their legs were intertwined and Zayn had a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Derby should win more often,” he muttered with a small laugh.

“Yeah I know,” Niall whispered, a sneaky smile forming on his face, “because today Manchester actually won.”


End file.
